1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo handling devices and more particularly to devices for collecting a plurality of pieces of cargo together in unit form for transportation as a unit from one point to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increased cost of labor and increasing volume of import and export, many efforts have been made to minimize the labor required for loading and unloading cargo from ships and for minimizing the lay time for a cargo ship at dock. Such efforts have led to the containerization of cargo wherein rigid or even collapsible containers are provided at the plant of production and into which numerous different pieces of cargo are unloaded for transportation to the dock to await loading on board ship. When the cargo ship is ready to be loaded, the containers are moved into position and loaded on board the ship and such containers, together with the cargo contained therein, transported by ship to the new destination. There the containers are unloaded from the ship and the cargo may then be unloaded from the containers themselves and, if return cargo is not available, the containers themselves may be shipped back to their port of origin for subsequent use. The cost of conventional containers of this type has become prohibitive for shipping certain cargo articles and the space occupied thereby during shipment in their empty condition significantly detracts from the economic feasibility of use.